Friendship destroyed and Friendship saved
by Akkiko
Summary: This is completely out of game plot. Sora gets a visit from a stranger and convinces our savior that he's a chaos bringer! With Sora out of commision and Riku finally realizing what he's done who will save the Sora from destroying the worlds?
1. Default Chapter

Intro.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Aw man! I wish there was a real monster!" Sora cried unhappily.  
  
"Hey Sora. When we get older, lets get off this island! We'll go on real adventures and find REAL monsters! Not this kid stuff." Sora's best friend Riku said happily.  
  
"Sure, but isn't there anything to do now?" Sora muttered walking out with his hands behind his back. The cave was black with a small opening on the top and the most peculiar object of that area was a brown door outlined by gold. It had no doorknob or any means of opening it. Sora was leaving with his friend as Riku said;  
  
"You know that new girl at the mayor's house?" Then feeling something at the back of his neck Riku turned. On the door was a large keyhole. Like the old-fashioned kind. It was glowing gold and Riku just cautiously walked towards it and placed his hands on the door again. This time a brief flash of white light shined and he stood in a great hall. There was a weird heart shape in the background but the end twisted off into three parts. The edges of the great symbol was sparking and a girl in a short pink skirt and white shirt was laying on the ground. In front of her was a boy. He had spiky hair and wore a red jump suit with a silver chain and white jacket outlining it. He held some sort of giant key. In an instant Riku understood that the boy was Sora.  
  
"Sora?" He began when a from walked out of him. It WAS him. Only he was older. And wearing some odd purple suit. His older form raised a red hilted black bladed sword and struck down.  
  
"SORA!" he cried out. Then he was back in the cave staring at the ordinary door. Some mysterious voice came out of no where.  
  
This is your future.  
  
There are TWO keyblades, and bestowed upon you  
  
is the keyblade of destruction and ruin.  
  
By your hands you will destroy your two friends,  
  
or save them.  
  
Then it was gone.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"You don't have what it takes to save Kairi!" Riku muttered to the see through picture of his former friend., now in his teenage form he watched the hollow picture of Sora and his friends traveling through Halloween town. Riku only smiled, realizing that he'd forgotten about that vision. He simply turned and left, heading for that captains ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Donald! You big goof!" Sora yelled at the mummy like duck.  
  
"It's your fault!" The duck shouted back at the boy dressed in black with a pumpkin over his eye.  
  
"Boys!! Stop that. This is no time for arguing!" Jack said between them.  
  
"Right." Sora said in agreement. Then they headed back to traverse town and Sora smiled. "Hey Squall!!" He shouted to a black clad 18 year old.  
  
"That's Leon." He replied somberly. Yuffie giggled and smiled.  
  
"Hiya Sora!" She yelled and waved back to them.  
  
"Hello Keyblade master." Aerith said as the trio stopped in front of them. " I wish you'd call me Sora like everyone else." Sora said grinning. The six of them talked for a while. Well, actually 5. Leon wasn't very conversational. Then Sora and the group headed off to find Merlin in the 3rd district. When they walked across the square they knew something was wrong. Heartless usually sprung out at that spot and attacked them.  
  
"So, have you learned anything as you said you would?" The trio spun around only that...only Sora spun around. Donald and Goofy were frozen on the spot. Neither of them moved.  
  
"What did you do to my friends..hey! I know you! You're from the island!" Sora now shouted at the figure wrapped in a brown robe and was bathed in blue flames.  
  
"Yes, have you ever wondered about what the ruler of the sea said?"  
  
"What?" Sora muttered unsure.  
  
"What he said about the keyblade bringing chaos and shattering peace."  
  
"Yeah, but he said he made a mistake and apologized." The keyblade master said in protest.  
  
"But what if he was right?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What if you DO bring chaos. After all, Alice might still be in wonderland if you hadn't interfered. And Riku and Kairi might still be safe, after all the heartless came to your world because YOU had the keyblade."  
  
"Stop it!" Sora hissed.  
  
" Clayton might have been saved if you hadn't come and corrupted him. Jasmine would still be in Agrabah and Ursula wouldn't have attacked the king if you hadn't come there looking for it!"  
  
"But- I never chose the keyblade. It chose me!"  
  
"Just stay away from anymore worlds. You only bring chaos.." it whispered and left. Leaving Sora stunned.  
  
"Sora?" Goofy asked.  
  
"We're not going anywhere." He muttered.  
  
"What?" Donald demanded.  
  
"Your only with me for the KEY!" He screamed and then looked up in fury. "You want the key?! Then take it!" And with that he threw the keyblade, the chains given to him by friends and fled leaving a very stunned Goofy and Donald.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the story belongs to me. Plot that is. 


	2. The trio united, or divided?

Starlet: By the way. This is after the battle for Kairi's heart. Basically Sora lost that battle and fled. Riku never fell to Ansem's spirit and he's still thinking with his own mind. Thankfully Maleficent is dead and all princesses of heart are where they should be.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been one month since Sora had abandoned the keyblade. After that incident he had gone to Aerith and the others saying that he lost privileged weapon and they had excepted the story without question. Donald and Goofy had vanished without a word and Sora became cold hearted over the month. Now, instead of the caring boy, who was always hyper and eager to protect and save, now became cold, heartless and didn't care a thing about any of his friends. Donald and Goofy were now just names, and Kairi and Riku were only forms that had become his enemies. He didn't even remember what they looked like. Sora hadn't become a heartless, but he wasn't any better either. On the second month Riku was working hard to recover Kairi's heart.  
  
"I did it!" He shouted happily when he found a book written by Ansem himself!!! The book said that in order to gain a person's heart back, you needed a heart who was close to the victim, and a power to unlock people's hearts. "That's easy enough" Riku said summoning the black keyblade to him. Then he went to the body of Kairi which was sealed away in a crystal. (A/N: Think of a giant rock but it's see through. That's the crystal.) He slowly stepped in front of the crystal and held the keyblade above his heart. Then with a final breath he plunged the blade deep into his chest. (A/N: Yes, I know this very like the scene in Hollow Bastion. I don't really have any originality for this..) A spark left his chest and Riku pulled the blade out before he killed himself. Collapsing to the ground he smiled. Kairi stepped out of the crystal and when she saw the form of Riku kneeling and gasping she ran to him and helped him up.  
  
"Riku! Are you okay?!" She shouted. He only smiled despite his weakness.  
  
"Yes, now that you're here. Everything is fine." Then he fell out of consciousness. Waking up a day later the silver haired boy scanned the area. He was in the library and was sitting in a chair. Getting up Riku looked for Kairi.  
  
"This place is so familiar..." She muttered as she ran her hand over the textbooks. Stopping she picked a volume out and scanned the tittle.  
  
"Kairi...do you remember anything about before?" Riku asked hesitantly.  
  
"Not really. I remember the storm. And then being in the secret place, I don't know why I went to the island. I was looking at the door, it was different. I mean, it was like the door had changed. Then I was floating above. I remember seeing a boy, a boy with spiky hair coming in. He shouted my name, my body turned and said a word I don't know. The voice was dead, hollow." She stopped. Then continued. "Like I had lost my soul, like I had lost my heart.. then the scene blacked out. The next thing I know, is that I'm here without any memory except one of you." She looked at him and smiled. "I don't remember anything about that place, or that boy. I only know you, Riku." She whispered and walked over. Planting a kiss on his cheek she murmured "Thank you. Thank you for bringing me back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey squirt!" Leon shouted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Some guy here with a girl wants a tour of the worlds."  
  
"Can't you do it?!" Sora demanded looking out of the window. It turned out that Leon, Aerith and Yuffie ran a small company. A mercenary company. They did little favors for some munny and then sent the customers on their way.  
  
"Aw, I don't want to be here." A light male voice said.  
  
"But you haven't been to many worlds. And we need someone whose experienced." A female voice replied.  
  
"KID!" Yuffie cried.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Sora retorted and stood up from the bed. Walking over to the counter he saw a silver haired boy with a female clutching his arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do we really have to Kairi? This really puts a dent in my ego."  
  
"Silly. It's my job to dent it!" Kairi said giggling and wrapped her arms around his. Then looked at him with big blue eyes. "Please?" She begged and Riku melted. Then he stiffened and sighed.  
  
"Oh all right! Those eyes are just so damn hard to refuse!" He smiled and then one of them at the counter, a female ninja yelled  
  
"KID!" A familiar voice yelled back.  
  
"I'm no a kid!" Then a form with spiky brown hair walked out. Riku gasped. It was Sora. Yet he was different. He didn't carry that blasted keyblade anymore. In it's place he carried a sword which resembled the keyblade but instead on the key, attached to the hilt was a normal blade of metal.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
"These kids want to go to other worlds. But they've already been to the ones we know of, so they want you to go with them. As a guide." Aerith explained.  
  
"Why me?! I mean these guys can do okay on their own. That's how I did it. I'm supposed to be a guard. Not a tour guide." Sora protested and Riku stiffened in shock.  
  
'He doesn't even remember us!' he thought annoyed. Kairi feeling his stiffness looked at him.  
  
"Is everything okay? If you really don't want a guide then we don't have to." She said worry filling her eyes. Riku grinned at her.  
  
"No, I just don't like his attitude."  
  
"Tough break. I don't like you either." The former keyblade master said stiffly.  
  
"Sora!" Leon shouted.  
  
"Oh all right!" Sora screamed and stomped out. Riku followed him with Kairi at his side. This promised to be a long trip. Sora climbed into a ship called the Deathguise and signaled for them to follow. When they were in he closed the hatch and took off. Though not without grumbling the whole way.  
  
"We'll set down in Wonderland first. That okay?" He asked muttering.  
  
"Sure!" Kairi said happily undaunted by his mood. They set down and the trio climbed out.  
  
"Try not to meddle. That'll mess the world up." He grumbled as they walked through a small frame with multiple doors. Riku grimaced as he banged his head on the door frame. Upon entering another room he noticed that there was another door here but it was far too small. upon mentioning this to his former friend Sora snorted.  
  
"No, you're just too big." And drank from one of the two bottles on the table. Signaling for them to do the same. Then the world seemed to grow big and before Riku knew it he was miniature. Passing through a door hidden behind a bed they entered a court where the Queen of Hearts was giving yet another trial. They did pause however when they saw Sora.  
  
"You again?" The queen shouted furious.  
  
"Oh, hello." A girl with blonde hair said from a middle center of wood. Sora only snorted and didn't say anything. Instead he leaned back against a wall and folded his arms.  
  
"Go ahead." He said to his two companions. "Just remember. Even though I'm taking you to places, doesn't mean it's safe. These places are crawling with heartless, I shouldn't even have brought you here. This isn't a playground." Then he sighed "but rules are rules. Have fun." And just stared at the continuing trial. Later Kairi walked up to Sora as Riku converse with Alice. (Behind the bars of a cage)  
  
"So your name's Sora?" She asked him smiling. He just ignored her and continued to look straight ahead.  
  
"HEY! Why won't you talk?! And why won't you show us the different places in the worlds?" She demanded.  
  
"Did you once live on the Destiny Islands?" He asked suddenly. She leaned back at this sudden question.  
  
"Um, yeah." She replied.  
  
"Hmpf. Thought so." Was all he said and turned away and walked into a forest. Kairi followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, why are you on trial?" Riku asked Alice who stood in a cage (again).  
  
"The queen thinks I stole her heart. Again, but the boy with you saved me. The first time anyway. But I heard something dreadful happened to him." She replied solemnly.  
  
"Really? What?" Riku said trying to learn more about the travels of his friend. So that he could prove Sora had been lying. He was desperate to know. It had bugged him for a while.  
  
"Oh, he was looking for his two friends. Um, what were the names? Oh yes! It was Riku and Kairi. He said he was searching for them." Riku swayed. So Sora was telling the truth. He had been looking for his friends that day, but what if he had given up? Riku still needed more votes then one.  
  
"What was the horrible thing that happened to him?" Riku whispered.  
  
"One of the friends he was looking for. The boy Riku. He abandoned him and betrayed poor Sora. Sadly Sora's now become cold hearted. Even ice is warmer then him. I really pity him. But don't let him know it. He'll go into a rage." She shook her head sadly. "I hate that boy RIKU!" She suddenly screamed. "How could he betray his best friend? It's just evil." She murmured and Riku hurriedly muttered a goodbye and rushed off. Then a nasty thought struck him. Kairi was gone, and so was Sora.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Only story belongs to me! SO LAY OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A visit to the past

Chapter 2  
  
"Stop following me!" Sora said hotly.  
  
"But you're supposed to be my guide." She replied back just as angry.  
  
"I said it'd get you to the worlds, after that, you're on your own Brat." He said storming off in the direction of three mushrooms. Jumping onto one he slowly climbed them and started hopping across the platforms. Kairi had a bit of a hard time keeping up. Sora then stopped in front of a hole in the wall, walking though he was dropped into the Bizarre room again on the faucet. On the tiny shelf ahead the Cheshire cat appeared.  
  
"Hello, hello." It said happily. Sora was about to reply when Kairi landed on him with a thud and an 'ow.'  
  
"Oops. Sorry." She quickly murmured and got off. Sora glared at her then turned once more to the cat.  
  
"Can you tell me about my past?" He asked it. The cat just smiled and it's body vanished leaving only a floating head.  
  
"Eek!" Kairi shrieked and lost her footing. Just as she was about to become a pancake Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. For a moment Kairi was in his arms. "This is.." She trailed off. She felt like this was Deja-vu. He let go of her and scowled.  
  
"No, the Cheshire cat has all answers. But will he tell will he tell." It only smiled again.  
  
"STOP THAT!" Sora shouted at the thing. Then sighed. "This was a waste of my time." He jumped of the faucet and glided to the ground. Kairi was just about to do the same. (Scratch the glide part.) When the cat stopped her.  
  
"Don't YOU have a question?" It asked smugly.  
  
"Well....actually, yes. I lost my memory when I came back. How can I get it back?" She asked the strange bobbing head.  
  
"I can't help you." It replied simply.  
  
"Why not?" Kairi demanded.  
  
"Because you already found it. Your memory is right beside you." He said bouncing up and down.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll even give you a hint. Didn't that feeling come when Sora held you just right there?" He now asked. Then the cat regained it's body and shrugged. One by one his parts disappeared until only the eyes were left. Then they too vanished. Kairi shivered and jumped. Sora caught her easily and set her down. Taking the small door again they arrived back at the court and Riku was there with a temper that could easily cook an egg. After a freak out by Riku. Sora had only stood there saying she'd followed him and Kairi agreeing they set off again. Sora's ears however were still ringing.  
  
"Next stop is the coliseum. That okay?" Sora inquired his temper sweetened.  
  
"Sure." Riku said bored. Setting down Kairi jumped out and ran to the gates. That was before she saw a huge yellow figure come ramming out of no where.  
  
"Eep!" She cried out as the figure ran at her full blown rampage.  
  
"Kairi!" Riku shouted as he ran to her. Then in slow motion the figure in yellow was pelted backwards.  
  
"What the?!" It demanded then saw Sora in front of Kairi sword drawn. "OOP. Sorry, I didn't see you. Hercules said.  
  
"Sure." Was all Sora said.  
  
"How did you do that?" Riku whispered awed.  
  
"Sonic ability allows me to move fast and attack. Or in this case, block. In fact I learned that trick here." Their guide said brushing himself off while Riku gave Kairi a hand up.  
  
"Thank you." She said happily and hugged him.  
  
"HEY!" The shout came from both Riku and Sora. They looked at each other for a second before Sora shoved her off.  
  
"We can leave if you want. There's nothing here except the tournaments. Basically the games." Riku went to inspect the banners on the sides.  
  
"Phil cup, first place, Sora. Pegasus cup, first place, Sora." Riku sighed. "Hercules cup, first place, Sora. Hades cup. Geez, 50 battles?! I don't think I could last that long. Sora in FIRST PLACE?!" He yelled suddenly. (A/N: Yes, I beat the Hades cup. But Silver? Platinum? Heh. I bow to the person that can.) Everyone looked at him. Riku blushed and shook his head.  
  
"Wow Sora, you're in first place for all of them?" She said walking next to Riku. Sora only shrugged. Riku then began to rethink his opinion of his former friend. I mean, how often is it that someone can beat the lord of the dead?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Begone. Only story mine. 


	4. Truth in the heart

Chapter 3  
  
"This is the deep jungle." Sora said plainly. He walked ahead and Kairi and Riku followed. "Wait here. Someone is supposed to drop in." He said gesturing to a small patch of moss. They sat down and Riku held Kairi's hand tightly. After a few minutes Riku was about to demand who this person was when a small furry form landed in front of him.  
  
"GAH!" He shouted jumping back. Getting a better look he saw it was only a gorilla. "Yeesh." He muttered setting back down. That was when another form jumped down in front of him. Riku not expecting this actually flew back and went shooting down a large hollow trunk head first. (A/N: Just for you gamers who have finished the game. This is the entrance to the jungle slider.) "HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!" He yelled down the whole way.  
  
"Oh boy. Tarzan, can you take the girl and guide her? I'll be fine." Sora muttered and jumped in after Riku, the aped man following with Kairi holding his side tightly.  
  
"HOW DO YOU BALANCE?!?!?!?!?" She demanded as she slipped all over the vine.  
  
"HOLD STILL AND LEAN IN THE DIRECTION YOU WANT TO GO" Sora yelled in reply. So Kairi tried this and found this was easy. In fact, she found this to be FUN! Letting go of Tarzan slowly she began to vine surf on her own.  
  
"WAHOO!" She yelled happily completely forgetting the fact that Riku was sliding ahead on his butt.  
  
"KID! SLOW DOWN AND STAND UP!!" Sora yelled ahead. Riku with some difficulty managed to stop and stand up which was not easy, as to the fact the vine was like ice. (A/N: for skiers, think of a really steep hill and you're trying to get up on a very icy slope.) This done he was immediately started again. Sora, getting an idea, decided to do something nice for once.  
  
"FOLLOW ME!!" He yelled and took a left at the first fork in the road. Entering a dark and dank cave Sora skipped a few rocks and the others did the same. The vine had now become a water soaked rope. Slowing down Kairi admired the scenery, now needing very little attention to control her movements.  
  
"Wow, this cave is HUGE!" She said awed.  
  
"Home to many creatures." Tarzan said. Kairi looked at him and smiled. Giving him her hand she said slowly.  
  
"I'm Kairi!"  
  
"Tarzan. Me heard you." He said looking at her sternly. Sora observing them quickly turned his head. All of this was interrupted however when Riku tripped over a rock and went flying head first. The next fork Sora chose a left again and they entered the sunshine once more. This path however was far more treacherous. 'Fast and the furious' Riku thought lamely, now sliding far better then before. 'Was Sora right and he was wrong? Did Sora ACTUALLY look for them?' Before leaving the coliseum Riku asked Hercules if Sora was looking for someone when he came here first. The god had replied that Sora was. The young god also was very angry at the boy who betrayed the former keyblade master. Fortunately no one seemed to suspect the silver haired boy of being the accused. Riku, seeing a fork in the road prepared to go left again, imagine his surprise when Sora turned right, this happening Riku lost control and tripped over his feet trying to change direction. Kairi giggled.  
  
"A bit clumsy today aren't we?" She said smiling. Riku blushed and she laughed harder. This path was a straight fall and the speed was intense. No one talked, they all were too awed by the scenery or they were concentrating on not falling over the sides. Taking yet ANOTHER left they entered a small cliff that ran through a water fall, sliding around the sharp curves and careening down the wet sedimentary they made it all the way to the end and dropped onto a cliff behind a running waterfall.  
  
"Wow..." Kairi breathed. Riku climbed the way to the top with Kairi and Tarzan as Sora stayed at the bottom looking at the rainbows forming over the top of the waterfall. Reaching the cavern of hearts Riku noticed a keyshape and another woman standing there watching the butterflies in the cave.  
  
"Oh, hello!" She said in a light voice. "And who are you?"  
  
"Riku, and this is-"  
  
"I'm Kairi!" She said happily and shook the woman's hand. She giggled.  
  
"I'm Jane, it's VERY nice to meet you." Turning to Tarzan she smiled. "New friends?" Jane inquired.  
  
"Sora, friends." Tarzan said smiling. She smiled and clapped her hands.  
  
"You're Sora's friends?! The ones he was looking for?!" Riku jumped and nodded hastily.  
  
"Oh that's SO wonderful, Sora was so despaired when he found out you weren't on this island. I did however manage to see him seal a world." When Kairi looked questioningly at her she explained.  
  
"You're standing in what we call 'the cavern of hearts' it was where a keyhole was, Sora sealed the keyhole and told me that it would protect the world from anymore heartless." She said smiling, then her smiled turned into a frown.  
  
"But that was the old Sora. The new one is less caring about the worlds." She said miserably. Riku shuddered once more feeling that the guilt was his. 'So this was a keyhole spot.' He wondered as he ran his fingertips slowly over key shaped hole in the vines. Hearing a noise behind him he turned to look only to find Sora. Tarzan jumped up to him excited.  
  
"Sora found friends!" He said still hopping.  
  
"Huh?" Sora stared blankly at the ape man.  
  
"You found Riku and Kairi, you look for last time." He said explaining.  
  
"oh." Sora just looked away and sighed.  
  
'I was wrong' Riku thought miserably. 'He did search for us, and I destroyed our friendship. I really do carry the keyblade of destruction. I ruined the worlds chances for survival.'  
  
Disclaimer: Only story belongs to me. Names worlds and such are property of others. And for you gamers, the little thing at the beginning about the jungle slider, the directions were correct. Later!  
  
Starlet. 


	5. Stealth Sneak

Chapter 4  
  
"I can't believe I just surfed on a vine!" Kairi said smiling. She was completely oblivious to what Tarzan was talking about and Riku didn't tell her. Sora, seeming to have no idea what the ape man was talking about just ignored him.  
  
"Well, we seem to be done here. How about we go vine swinging?" Sora suggested. Kairi hearing this bounced up and down. Jane laughed and waved them goodbye. Tarzan followed talking to Sora as Riku followed with Kairi in tow. Sora began a descent of the rocks and dropped onto the ground. Waiting for the others was going to be a long wait so he observed the water fall when he felt something in his chest. It was like a heat surge, as if he was ice cold and just swallowed something hot. Sora frowned when his eyes flashed.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Who are you?" Riku asked. Kairi shied away. Sora smiled and said softly  
  
"Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt you or anything."  
  
"So you came the day right after the meteor shower right?" Riku continued as he looked at the mayor for the answer.  
  
"Yes, just two days ago." He replied. Sora and Riku smiled and each offered their hand to her. Kairi walked up cautiously, then smiled back and shook their hands.  
  
"What's your name? Mine's Riku."  
  
"Sora!" the youth said happily. The girl hesitated, then smiled.  
  
"Kairi."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Sora blinked his eyes and saw that he was back in the waterfalls.  
  
"That dream..." he whispered. 'was it really a dream?!' he thought panicked. 'what if he did have a connection with Kairi and that guy. Would they help him recover his past?' he was still deep in thought when Kairi walked up and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Are we going yet?" she smiled. Sora looked at her annoyed, then smiled. He began to laugh and just looked at her. Riku stared, he was positive that was the first time he'd heard Sora laugh ever since this thing began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure?!" Kairi demanded. She gripped the vine so hard that it would probably turn into mush by the time they started.  
  
"YES! For the hundredth time I'm sure they won't break, crumble, or fail to support you weight in ANY way. Geez." Sora muttered as he stood at the edge.  
  
"But-" she began when Sora cut her off.  
  
"If we're ever gonna start then I'll have to show you I'm SURE." He said irritably and moved her out of the way. Grabbing the vine he jumped off and swung, nearing the next branch he swung to the next vine until he was safely on firm ground again.  
  
"See?" he demanded turning back to the 2 of them. Kairi stuck out a tongue and walked up carefully. Grabbing the vine she gulped and pushed off. Swinging she saw the next vine and grabbed for it, but being as panicky as she was her hands were REALLY sweaty and she lost her grip. She shrieked as she fell and that's when Riku came swinging in like some hero and grabbed her. As soon as they landed of the ground she laid flat on it, refusing to budge.  
  
"Oh boy..." Sora exclaimed as he sighed. Riku was looking at Kairi while trying to hide a smug face. Knowing he was failing he struggled to not laugh. However, when Kairi just looked at him and pouted he lost that fight and fell into great whoops of mirth.  
  
"It was so funny! With your face-! And after we stepped onto ground-!" He continued to laugh clutching his stomach. Kairi stuck a tongue out and kicked him. Sora grinned smugly and Kairi, with some difficulty, stood up and prodded him with a finger.  
  
"What?!" She demanded. The former keyblade master smiled and pointed,  
  
"We've got about....16 more vines to swing before we're done."  
  
"WHAT?!" She screamed. "Why can't we go back to the other spot?!" she inquired rather loudly. Sora snickered.  
  
"Remember that yellow flower I touched before I took off?"  
  
"Yeah..." she said vaguely remembering.  
  
"It started a course, you see, I put us on *athletic* course. Take a look at the vines we were just swinging on." he pointed and Kairi turned. So did Riku and he snorted when he examined them.  
  
"How many vines do you see that are pink?" Sora pointed out and Kairi gulped. They were SNAKES!  
  
"y-y-you mean I..." She stuttered while biting her nails.  
  
"So unless you want to swing on some more snakes we got THAT way." He pointed to the longer route. She gulped, the young girl did NOT like the thought of going through a long path. Then again...swinging on anacondas was not a happy thought either. She sighed and muttered  
  
"I hate you..." Sora and Riku laughed. Riku went first and the next was Kairi. So that if she fell Sora could catch her. Kairi DID slip a few times but thanks to the help of Riku and Sora she managed. Once they were safely on the ground she plopped down making an announcement.  
  
"I will never, NEVER go on vines again!" she yelled.  
  
"On your feet my lady." Sora said pulling her up by the arm. She scowled and pulled away. Nose in the air she was about to step when Sora stopped her.  
  
"WHAT?!" She demanded. The boy put a finger to his lips and pointed. Kairi looked and frowned. There wasn't anything around. Sora slowly walked up and Riku pulled Kairi near to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered. Riku kept eyes ahead looking at the spiky haired boy that wandered around the great vine.  
  
"There's something here." He whispered back. Suddenly there was this great roar and a large bang. Ahead of them a great cloud of grass and dust rose and the ground shook.  
  
"Move!" Sora shouted as he pelted at them form the side and pushed them over. A great cloud of dust rose from where Riku and Kairi had stood and a small crack in the trees revealed the damage that was aimed for them.  
  
"What is that?!" Riku demanded standing up.  
  
"Stealth sneak." Sora said quietly. "The trick is to make no noise, and to watch for movement. That's all you can do." Riku took the hint and pulled out his keyblade silently. Sora watched him for a second...then turned away drawing his own sword. Riku heard nothing but his own breathing and a small rustle of leaves. He was about to declare that the monster must have left when a movement caught his eye. He jumped just in time and landed on a beam of some sort. The one problem was that, he was in MIDAIR. He nearly yelled when he saw empty ground beneath him. Thinking quickly he ran straight and raised his weapon. Striking down he felt warm green liquid spray and looked at his arm. It was covered with specks of green and that green was beginning to sting.  
  
"Acid.." Sora breathed. Then realizing what Riku had done screamed for him to move.  
  
"You didn't hit the body! You hit the stinger!" Riku yelled now, not because of the fact that he was in midair. But because the pain in his arm had now become unbearable.  
  
"Here!" Sora yelled and swung his sword point at Riku. A green light flashed and the spots disappeared. Riku felt only a dull ache of the pain. The silver haired youth smiled and jumped down from the arm. He slowly moved to an area of where the air was distorted a bit and struck. This time there was a roar much like the one before and a lizard appeared. It's swirling eyes looked around wildly and was about to pounce on Kairi.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sora cried out and jumped at least 6 feet into the air. He landed on the back and swung his sword. Plunging in into the things flesh it screamed one last time and dropped. The slime streaked boy then slid down the stealth sneak's body and sighed. Plopping down onto the floor he smiled.  
  
"That was fun." He remarked cheerfully, and when Riku was about to reply about insanity the lizard shot acid into the air which was about to land on Riku when, with a shout Sora pushed him out of the way. This prevented Riku from being hurt, however as Sora was already covered with acid from his extremely messy strike was already weakened. When he was hit with a full blown blast of acid this was too much. He blanked out and as the heartless's body vanished the boy also fell down and began to fade.  
  
"Sora! No!" Riku cried kneeling next to him. Sora smiled and Kairi kneeled next to him sobbing.  
  
"Sorry." He managed to say. "You'll have to find your way by yourself." He grinned insanely and vanished. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Only plot is mine. So..lay....off. To put it more in my tone; LAY OFF!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starlet: Well, that's cheesy don't ya think? Oh well. I'll put the next one up soon. Later! 


	6. Agrahbah, the city in the desert

Starlet: Um, it appears I made Tarzan vanish, let's just say he went back to Jane okay? I'm a lousy writer. I know. . . . . . Eep!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kairi didn't know how long she stood there, just holding her hands up in the air. Riku was in a state of shock.  
  
"Sora." He whispered, then he stood up and looked furious.  
  
"NO! I won't let it happen again!" He cried out and ran through the deep trees the leaves scratching his face.  
  
"Riku? Riku! Wait for me!" Kairi called, she ran after the silver haired youth and left.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Meddling brats." The cloaked figure muttered. He observed the boy and girl.  
  
"That's one down, only two to go." He chuckled and evaporated.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"It's all my fault, it's all my fault. . . . ." Riku was muttering over and over.  
  
'He was so hyper and happy. It drove me nuts that he was like that while Kairi was in danger.' Riku thought as he stood there dimly.  
  
'Then something happened to him, something I probably did. He became cold, mean, and basically; emotionally challenged. But we were beginning to break through. He was becoming his old self again. Then when that THING showed up, Sora was taken away. Probably forever.' Riku was still thinking when those little voices kicked in, you know. Those ones that make you argue with yourself.  
  
'But you didn't do anything!' One voice hissed, another whispered  
  
'Wrong! You did everything. Sora looked for you and you turned him down. You let yourself be controlled by darkness.'  
  
'Sora didn't help you when you offered him a chance to save her. It's his fault!'  
  
'You were stealing hearts, he only did what his told him'  
  
'But still he-'  
  
'ENOUGH!' Riku's own voice broke through. He shook his head and was beginning to feel like a smashed cockroach Kairi burst through the trees gasping and looked wildly around. She saw Riku standing in a grove of trees.  
  
"Riku?" She stared at her friend eyes full of worry. She slowly walked up beside him and placed a hand on his arm gently. He smacked it away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She backed away, her eyes in surprise. She'd never heard Riku in that tone before. Riku turned and his eyes were in pain.  
  
"Sorry, it's just. . . . . ." He trailed off, Kairi looked at him and came closer. This time when she laid a hand on his shoulder he didn't brush it away.  
  
"I know it was hard to lose him, but I didn't think you were that attached." Riku looked at her, then sighed.  
  
"Um, Kairi? There's something I have to tell you. . . . . . ." She nodded understanding. Riku opened his mouth, trying to tell her. But the words wouldn't come out. He tried but they were too painful to say. She patted his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get him back. Right after we leave this place first." Riku nodded. Suddenly she thought of something.  
  
"Hey! You know when his body vanished right? Well, maybe we can find him in another world. You know, just cause he was injured doesn't mean the he's a heartless. I'm sure we'll find him in another world! I'm sure of it!" Riku looked at her surprised and she smiled at him.  
  
"I know it" She whispered. Riku smiled and stood up,  
  
"Okay, let's find him!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay. . . . . . I've never been to a desert before." Kairi muttered. She walked beside Riku closely as they wandered straight through the plaza.  
  
"I don't like this. It's too quiet." Riku murmured. Kairi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ack!" A voice cried out as a small form went flying past them. "Abu!" The voice now called out. Both looked at the source and found a boy dressed in basically rags. Riku drew his keyblade in defense and the boy backed up.  
  
"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." He said raising his hands to show he was weaponless. Riku still didn't back down.  
  
"Okay. . . . . ." The black haired youth murmured as he backed up slowly.  
  
"Uh. . . . ." He stuttered when a small voice broke in.  
  
"Aladdin! There's something you should see. I don't know if- um, who are they?" She said suddenly noticing the duo.  
  
"Aladdin?" Riku muttered uncertainly. Then the word came to him, Sora had said that Aladdin had helped him through Agrahbah. Riku sighed and put away the keyblade. Aladdin saw this and grinned,  
  
"So now you trust me?" Riku nodded but Kairi was still unsure.  
  
"I'm Riku, and this is Kairi." He said smiling.  
  
"Riku and Kairi? I think I've heard those names somewhere else. . . . but where?" The girl in blue (or green), murmured, then clapped her hands.  
  
"Of course! Sora came here looking for his friends; Riku and Kairi!"  
  
"That means that Sora is a part of my past too." Kairi breathed with realization. Riku didn't hear her, he was too bust listening to a small clicking sound he kept sensing. Aladdin seemed to notice it too.  
  
"Quite!" The young black haired boy hissed, both girls fell silent. Riku remembered something. Something Sora had told him before they'd left on this trip.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Can you use a sword?" Sora asked annoyed. Riku nodded stiffly still not liking his attitude. Sora sighed.  
  
"Here's a small explanation on some of the enemies we might meet. Make sure you listen okay?" Riku sighed. Sora went on to describe bosses in every area. Ending it with Neverland.  
  
~ End ~  
  
'Think Riku, THINK!' He thought harshly. Then he snapped his fingers, Sora had said that only the bosses showed up, because locking the keyhole had only stopped the weaker monsters from coming to the world, and to stop any chance the things had of devouring the world's heart, so that meant that this was a boss. Centipede!  
  
"Never let the pots join with the head and tail. Kill the pots then the head and it'll be easy. He murmured. He drew out his keyblade and sighed, he walked over to a pot, raised the blade. . . . . . and struck! The thing exploded in a jumble of gold balls. He jumped back as he heard the pots breaking into pieces as legs popped out of every jar.  
  
"Kairi! Get somewhere high so that they can't get you!" He called out and was busy destroying pots as Aladdin was striking every jar he could get close too.  
  
"Jasmine! Get out now!" He yelled, she nodded and followed Kairi up the platforms and into his house. They struck one by one, suddenly he heard clicking behind him and turned to thinking that he would find more pots. Instead he found a weird thing like round smooth clam with a head. It had little antennas that were covered with purple electricity. He nearly died on the tips of those things. He began a flash combo on the thing when he saw a couple of pots head for the body.  
  
"No way!" He called out and shot off a Thundaga spell. Practically every pot was destroyed and quite a bit of the head's HP. He smiled and delivered a few more blows to the head. It was going to be pretty easy when the back whipped it's tail around and whacked Riku into a wall with a nasty jolt.  
  
"God. . . . . ." Riku muttered as he stood weakly. Balancing on his Keyblade he called one last burst of energy and ran forward with a yell. He raised his sword and slashed the thing's head. It vanished and Riku stood there gasping.  
  
"Hey! Are you okay?" Aladdin shouted out grabbing Riku, the silver haired boy breathed harshly.  
  
"Just. . . . . .fine." He muttered and passed out.  
  
"Fine he says." The young boy whispered sarcastically and lifted him over a shoulder. Then he chuckled and smiled. He walked up the platforms whispering  
  
"Welcome to Agrahbah kiddo."  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, READ BELOW!!!!!  
  
Starlet: I keep changing story line!!! ARGH!!!!! Oh well, now I have a new idea. Anyway, Buh bye now! 


	7. Story in the book

Chapter . . . . . . . . I lost count.  
  
"Some welcome!" Riku muttered as he held the ice pack to his head, apparently that blow to the wall had given him a nice big lump as a souvenir. Jasmine giggled and looked back at Aladdin.  
  
"As I tried to say, there something acting up in the Keyhole. I'm not sure what though." Everyone stared at her,  
  
"The keyhole?" Kairi whispered, it was the same word she heard in the Deep Jungle. Aladdin nodded.  
  
"Yep, it helps keep this world safe from evil monsters we call the heartless. Really freaky actually." He muttered. Kairi nodded her head.  
  
"Why don't we take them too, if Sora sealed it, maybe his friends can tell us what's wrong with it." The princess suggested and Aladdin nodded.  
  
'We're not his friends anymore, or at least I'm not. What kind of friend kills them?' Riku thought numbly.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, this is so beautiful." Kairi whispered as she touched the faint trace of a keyhole. The shape was only made by a small line of light, and very hard to see. Riku smiled.  
  
'Were the keyholes acting up now that Sora was. . . . . .gone?' he wondered. He walked up to the keyhole and stood next to Kairi, but for the reason of comforting her, or the need of her to comfort him, he didn't know. Suddenly she stiffened.  
  
"Riku, touch this." She whispered, her eyes were hollow. Riku frowned and gently placed a hand on the Keyhole. A flash of light flared into the whole area and engulfed them. Everything seemed the same but. . . . there was some weird guy with a staff standing on the platform behind Riku and Kairi. They spun around and Riku drew out his keyblade. Aladdin was in shock, walking up to Jafar he waved a hand in front of the sorcerer's face. Nothing. Then he turned and found himself, Sora, Donald and Goofy standing in the center.  
  
"I remember this!" He yelled out. "This is when we fought Jafar, and after the fight we were dropped into a fire cavern below, we defeated Jafar and Sora locked the Keyhole." The scene vanished and everything was quiet. Riku turned back to Kairi, she was pale. Riku walked up and shook her yelling  
  
"Kairi! Kairi!" She stared at him and pointed to something, he turned and froze. Sora was standing there, but he looked dazed. He couldn't stand straight, or even focus his eyes.  
  
"Sora?" The silver youth stared and walked forward, he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and. . . . . . . . . . .it went right through! Startled Riku jumped back and the ghost form looked at them. He smiled lightly, then vanished. Silence followed when Riku suddenly yelled out  
  
"What the HELL was that?!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Whatever that was, it was creepy." Aladdin muttered, they were back in his house. After that weird little scene, any trace of the keyhole had vanished and nothing was left, just an empty room.  
  
"So what was that? A vision?" Jasmine wanted to know. Riku shook his head in answer.  
  
"It was a memory, or something. That was the day we battled Jafar, we were trying to save you. As I recall you were unconscious at the time." Aladdin murmured to her. Jasmine nodded.  
  
"I remember seeing the great pit, and how I was watching for you to return, then I heard a noise behind me and. . . . . . . the next thing I know is that I'm in a place called Hollow Bastion with 6 more girls." Riku blushed at this, he looked away and walked over to the great hole in the wall which led to the main street.  
  
"Riku?" Kairi whispered to him. He shook his head and turned to her a grin on his face.  
  
"Let's go!" She nodded, they thanked Aladdin and Jasmine for their help and left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So now where?" Kairi asked as she stared ahead, through the window. Riku sighed,  
  
"We're skipping Monstro, I've been there already and I tell you, it's not exactly what you'd call a picnic."  
  
"You say so." She said smiling. Riku looked at her with a grin and landed in Traverse town.  
  
"Why are we back here?" Kairi asked him as she jumped out. He looked back at her.  
  
"Cause, we need to rest a bit. So calm down." They walked to the second district and Riku sighed them up for a few rooms at the inn. He took the green room and she took the red.  
  
"See you in the morning Kairi." She nodded and waved goodnight.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What did you want to tell me Riku?" Kairi asked him. He looked at her and gave a despaired look, she patted him on the shoulder to give him courage.  
  
"It's about Sora."  
  
"What about? Don't worry, we'll find him." She whispered, still smiling, and patting his shoulder.  
  
"No, it's not that, Sora. . . . . he.. . . . . . . . he was one of us." He managed to mumble out.  
  
"What?" She whispered shocked. He sighed.  
  
"Sora, he came from the Destiny Islands, then when that storm struck, he was the one who went looking for you. He was the one that was worried, I was too caught up in it. Too caught up in my freedom to even think of you. . . . . . . ." He whispered. She stared.  
  
"So that boy. . . . that boy with the spiky brown hair was-?" She never finished. He nodded,  
  
"There's more. He. . . . . . he came to Hollow Bastion, trying to save you. But, I . . . . . . . I lost my mind and. . . . . . . . nearly killed him. I accused him of betrayal and not caring. After I nearly took his life, he left. I never saw him again until now." Silence now, nothing but small puffs of air.  
  
"Kairi, I'm sorry. But. . . . . I'm the friend who betrayed Sora. The one who killed the fire that burned within him. I'm the one, who destroyed the friendship he wanted to save." Riku's eyes were now blurry. She was staring at him, then she removed her hand from his shoulder and stared at him with hate.  
  
"I knew it." She hissed. He looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"Don't you GET IT?!?!?!?" She demanded. He stared and began to back away.  
  
"It's all YOUR fault! Everyone will pay, because of your mistake." She said scathingly, her voice so quiet it was deadly.  
  
"You destroyed everything! You are the holder of RUIN!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Riku sat up with a start in the bed.  
  
"A dream." He breathed quietly. Sighing in relief he pulled the covers off and went out onto the balcony. He stared at the scene before him, didn't this town EVER see daylight? Apparently not. He kept looking around until he saw a water system, it appeared to be broken, one of the gates was chipped away. Like something had smashed into it. He stared. Then looked at the clock in his room. 5:30am. He was up really early, he hated to leave Kairi alone, but he had to check something. He jumped off his balcony and landed on the paved road. He ran towards the water way and walked in. He was walking through darkness when suddenly he was unable to breath. He flailed around wildly and realized something.  
  
He was UNDER water! Thinking quickly he held still for a moment and began to rise, knowing which way was up he kicked hard and broke to the surface. Still being pitch black he swam along the walls till he saw a flare of a torch. Riku climbed out dripping wet and brushed himself off. Seeing a weird sort of platform he walked onto it and felt it rise.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"This is weird." He muttered as he walked around the empty circular room, nothing but a bit of papers and a rusty old book on a bedside table. He walked up to the table and looked at the book, his jaw dropped.  
  
"Sora?" He whispered, there was a picture of his friend there, holding the hand of some sort of stuffed teddy bear, and walking with a striped tiger. Riku slowly reached for the book with trembling fingers, and picked it up hastily. He slowly opened the book in careful movements and before he knew it, he was the size of a penny and walking on the surface of the book. Riku sighed, somehow he knew he'd stepped into trouble. Seeing many little spots, including an open field, a giant tree, and a muddy trail he decided to head for the meadow. Stepping into the field he saw only a log and a few flowers, he walked up to the log and sat down needing a breather before he continued. Suddenly he heard a word repeated over and over.  
  
"Think, think, think." Riku turned in shock and accidentally flipped over with a *whoa*.  
  
Looking up he saw the same bear he'd seen on the cover. He sat up and stared at the weird little stuffed teddy bear.  
  
"Think, think, think" It repeated again. Riku stared at it some more before finally asking  
  
"What are you thinking about?" 'As if it thought about much' Riku thought with an evil grin. The bear turned to Riku and said,  
  
"I am thinking about how to say hello to myself. When you are always with you, you can never say goodbye, so how do you say hello to yourself again? Think, think, think." He continued to whack his head with his tiny paws and walked away.  
  
"Okay. . . . . ." Riku muttered and watched the disappearing form. Suddenly he was on pages of the book again, he saw a small circle which was glowing silver, standing on it he found himself back in the empty room full of discarded papers. He grinned and ran off towards the inn saying aloud.  
  
"I gotta show this to Kairi."  
  
Disclaimer: LAY OFF!!!!!!!!  
  
Starlet: I think I'm losing my touch. . . . oh well. Buh bye fur now! 


	8. Evil muses

Starlet: This chapter is going to have different points of view, so I'll be using words like 'I' and 'me'. Below I provide little symbols which tell you who is who.  
  
* = Kairi  
  
~ = Riku  
  
! = Author (Neutral view basically.)  
  
? = Unknown  
  
Chapter 6  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What's the hurry?!" Kairi demanded as Riku pulled her through the dark tunnel.  
  
"Just come!" Was all he said and dragged her deeper into the darkness. "Take a deep breath." He whispered,  
  
"What?!" She yelled and suddenly found out why. Taking that last step had plunged her into a lake or something. She gasped and fought her way up to the surface.  
  
"RIKU!" She yelled in fury.  
  
"Told you." Came the reply, she could even *sense* him grinning.  
  
"Come on." He whispered and they swam down the dark tunnel, sometime later Kairi felt something brush her leg, then hold it tight, she screamed in panic.  
  
"What?!" He yelled instantly at her side.  
  
"My leg!" He swam under and looked around feeling her leg for anything. Satisfied it was nothing he swam up.  
  
"Nothing. I think you're over reacting. You probably brushed the rocks or something."  
  
"Rocks don't GRAB you and hold your leg!" She screamed now swimming close to him, he sighed while treading water and moved on, while Kairi stayed close behind. Soon she saw the light of the torch and swam up to the surface, she hauled herself out and brushed the water off as best she could, turning she saw that Riku was still in the water looking at her oddly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'She looks pretty amazing' Riku thought staring at her, she was still dripping with water, but they fell like diamonds from her hair. Her blue eyes gave out an air of innocence, but when she smiled they seemed to give off a light of mischief.  
  
"Riku?" She asked worried, I shook my head to clear it and got out of the water. Like her I brushed off the water with impatient strokes.  
  
'What had just happened?' I wondered as I still shook the water off of me. 'Am I falling in love?' I quickly shook my head again, she belonged to Sora, simple as that. I'd betrayed Sora, killed my friend's good side, then killed the other half, I wasn't about to steal the one he loved too. Then those voices kicked in again.  
  
'You have to stick to this, it's the least you can do for Sora.'  
  
'A guy who's probably dead? C'mon, just get close to her.'  
  
'So that you can make her suffer? She'll have to chose when she finds out the truth.'  
  
'If you ever tell the truth.'  
  
'True, but what if she finds out on her own? You don't even know why she lost her memory in the first place.'  
  
'Good point, DAMN!'  
  
'Loser.'  
  
'Goody two shoes. And for gods sake put some pants on! Only women wear dresses!'  
  
'We've been through this! It's a ROBE!'  
  
'Dress'  
  
'Robe'  
  
'Dress'  
  
'Robe!'  
  
'Dress!'  
  
Riku sweatdropped and broke in.  
  
'And how does this help me?!' he demanded. They replied both at once.  
  
'Sorry'  
  
********  
  
Riku just stood there, he seemed to be thinking of something. Suddenly he sighed and did a sweatdrop.  
  
'That's weird.' She thought, then with the worst possible timing, her two little muses kicked in.  
  
'Ain't he cute?!' One said, Kairi sighed herself.  
  
'Act mature moron.' She heard something like a large *thwack*  
  
'Get rid of that STUPID fan!!' she heard voice one cry out.  
  
'No!'  
  
'Fine!' next she heard a nice big *WHAM!*  
  
'No frying pans!' Another *thwack*  
  
Then another *wham* and another *thwack* then;  
  
wham  
  
thwack  
  
wham  
  
thwack  
  
and so on and so on until;  
  
"HEY!!!!! Just cut it out with the stupid fans and cooking utensils!!!" She screamed OUT LOUD. Riku stared at her, and she blushed. He grinned.  
  
"Stupid muses arguing?" He asked, she looked at him with a gaping mouth. Then smiled and nodded.  
  
"Me too," Suddenly they heard the voices outside their heads.  
  
"Dress!"  
  
"Robe!"  
  
"Dress!"  
  
"Robe!"  
  
"Take that! *Thwack*"  
  
"*Wham* and how about some of this!"  
  
"Eat paper!"  
  
"Have some metal!"  
  
Riku and Kairi sweatdropped, and just walked away hoping that those weird, little things, whatever they were, would go away. They got onto the platform and Kairi found herself in a very round room, it looked old, and worn out. She walked through it, hands clasped lightly behind her back. She felt as if she'd been here before.  
  
"Over here!" He called and she walked over.  
  
"What is it?" Kairi whispered. He pointed to a book on a small table and she gasped at the cover of the picture.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we might find something in here to help us!" He said grinning.  
  
"Then let's read what it says!" And with that she grabbed for the book,  
  
"Kairi! Wait!" But she didn't hear it in time and as she opened the book a bright light flashed.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Starlet: This chappie is just for humorous purposes, so if you're wondering why I did it, it's because I'm insane!!!! 


	9. Dark, light and the real Sora

Oooo!! Don't think I mentioned this, Sora did seal all the worlds, including the book, Hollow Bastion (Don't ask me how) and End of the Worlds. ^_^** lousy organization . . . I know.  
  
Chapter something, after all this time I still don't know. -_-**  
  
"Well hello again." Pooh said to Riku, who was laying beneath Kairi. The girl stood up.  
  
"Where are we?" Riku sighed.  
  
"In the book, just like I would've told you BEFORE you opened the cover." He said lazily while tapping his finger against the dirt. Kairi sighed and looked around, a small stream was accompanied by a hill that had a swing on the top and a lot of animals were around. Including a pig, a mule, a tiger . . odd as that is, a rabbit and an owl. Along with the bear of course. But one thing was there they didn't expect to see at all . . Suddenly night darkened the sky. Ghost version of Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger and everyone else formed on top of the hill. Their mouths moved, yet no sound came out. Suddenly, Sora stood up. He smiled at the animals, then walked off and vanished in a swirl of silver. A shooting star passed overhead. The vision disappeared and Pooh looked around confused.  
  
"Is it just me? Or was there just another me?" Rabbit was about to reply when someone broke in.  
  
"Heya Riku! Kairi!!" Sora said giving his goofy grin. His body was transparent, and his voice echoed. "Whatcha doin' lying on the ground?" He asked while laughing, voice full of good humor. Kairi stared.  
  
"Riku . . . . is he real?" Sora looked miffed.  
  
"Well of COURSE I'm real silly!! Or in a way." He said hesitantly. He smiled. "See you later!" And he vanished.  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't understand what just happened . . . ." Kairi said softly. Riku stared, the book had a clasp. Obviously it must've been a keyhole. But . . . . if that was true, then what they just witnessed was probably what happened before Sora sealed the keyhole. Meaning . . . this was just like Agrabah. Finding a keyhole, seeing a vision of what happened before Sora sealed it, and a version of Sora, like he used to be. What was going ON?!  
  
~~~  
  
"I do remember seeing Sora in Neverland. Maybe that's where we'll get our next clue." Riku said to break the silence, the ominous thing had been in play since yesterday, Kairi was still not over her shock of seeing Sora ghost form. Or, at least, that's what Riku thought.  
  
"Riku . . ."  
  
"Yes Kairi?"  
  
"When I saw Sora yesterday . . . or whatever."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" . . . . . . . some of my memories came back." Riku nearly crashed into a meteor. He whipped his head to stare at her.  
  
"WHAT?!" She blushed.  
  
"Well, more like flashes. I saw you, me, and Sora, on an island and we were building something. I remember you throwing a log at Sora as a joke. We were happy then . . . . weren't we? And you're keeping something from me as well aren't you?" Riku was silent. He had no idea what to say.  
  
'Yeah Riku, go on and say; HEY! I'm the guy who wrecked our friendship because I wouldn't shut up about the bloomin' outside world! Well look what happened!' Riku winced. She stared down at her feet.  
  
"I just want this to go back to the way it was. With the three of us where we were, wherever that was. I just want this to be normal again." Riku sighed.  
  
'What to do . . . what to do . . .?' Riku turned to Kairi. He couldn't leave her like this.  
  
"Kairi . . . . I am keeping something from you, as much as I hate to admit it. But . . . . I just can't tell you right now. It's too painful for me, and I can't risk you knowing. At least . . . . not yet."  
  
~~~  
  
The figure slammed his fists onto the ground.  
  
"I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN!!" He screamed. The other figure, surrounded by light was silent. His other self, shrouded in black stared. The figure in the middle was simply fogged.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen at all . . ." The middle figure whispered. The black form stepped forward.  
  
"Nothing you say or do can change fate. It is inevitable." The white figure sighed.  
  
"Fate can be changed, but you're the one who has to do it."  
  
"Hope and faith are all that matter." All three whispered together. The middle figure stood up, his messed brown hair falling over blue eyes. He smiled.  
  
"Then . . . let's go." He swung something over his shoulder. It was the Kingdom Key. The black figure held Oblivion, while the white held Ultima.  
  
He turned to his companions.  
  
"Then you're up first." Sora said the dark figure. It smiled.  
  
"The lesson shall be taught. But in the meantime . . . they have caught onto the strategy." Sora smiled.  
  
"Then we'd best hurry. Just . . . go easy on them." The figure nodded, and vanished. Sora turned back around to face the front.  
  
"It's all up to them I guess." He grinned. "Riku and Kairi. I'm waiting for you."  
  
~~~  
  
"Just the way I remember it." Riku said calmly as he walked through the dark hull of the ship. Suddenly, Heartless formed. He was facing shadows, pirates . . . . and the shadow version of Sora. The ones he had made . . . . Riku felt a twinge of pain and quickly pushed it away. He grabbed his keyblade and rushed forward. Suddenly, the shadows halted.  
  
"Stay where you are. They aren't necessary for the moment." A cold voice said calmly. Riku turned to face a cloaked figure. He glared.  
  
"Who are you?!" He demanded, he shielded Kairi from sight protectively. The figure laughed and drew back it's hood. Riku's blade vanished, Kairi gasped.  
  
"So, we meet again. Though the last time we met, you were watching me die at the hands of acid. Not quite the most pleasant memory." Sora said calmly. He smiled evilly at the two.  
  
"How can you control the heartless?!" Riku demanded. Sora laughed.  
  
"Dark powers control darkness. Didn't you know that Riku? After all, you had one of the most darkest hearts I ever saw. Anyway, hand it over." He said holding his hand out. Riku drew his keyblade and stood in front of Kairi.  
  
"You can't have her!!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Kairi? Why would I want a weak thing like her? I want power Riku, and I want your keyblade. I'll steal yours from you, like you stole mine from me."  
  
"Riku?" Kairi whispered staring at her friend in disbelief. "What is he talking about?!" Sora laughed.  
  
"So you didn't tell her? That I was searching for her? That because of you, I lost my heart and that I lost my friends? You didn't tell her that you stole the keyblade from me, in order to gain the powers of darkness?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Riku screamed. Kairi backed away from him.  
  
"Riku? That can't be true . . . . it can't be . . ." Sora laughed.  
  
"Time's up, and you're finished." He said calmly, and quick as a flash, he jumped into the air and, with sword pointed down, flung himself at Riku. The youth was too shocked to even dodge.  
  
"RIKU!!" Kairi screamed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Let him be. I don't want you to kill him, I simply want them to know."  
  
~~~  
  
Light flared, and when it cleared, the cloaked figure was gone. Riku was left with Kairi. Who stared at him horrified. Riku turned to face her.  
  
"Kairi, believe me, you shouldn't listen to a word he said. I swear upon my grave, that what he said wasn't true!" Kairi nodded, though she was visibly shaken. Riku nodded and turned away shaking.  
  
'Great, I'm a betrayer, a murderer, a two-timer, and now a liar. What's next?"  
  
~~~  
  
"You have no idea." Sora whispered smirking.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only plot, yeah, yeah, we all know the story. 


	10. Neverland

I got a review saying they wanted me to update, for a story that hasn't been worked on in forever, I figured I should get off my lazy butt and work on it. XD So, here it is! Gomen for not updating in forever!

Chapter 10

"Dammit!" Riku swore, he and Kairi had been searching for hours on end now, trying to find the keyhole, and obviously, with no luck. "What I'd give for the chance to just . . . . urg!" He growled frustrated, the reunion with that . . . _evil_ Sora and the fact that he had to lie to Kairi was really bugging him. Kairi watched him worriedly.

"Riku . . . maybe we should stop looking for the keyholes . . ." Riku froze, then spun around to face her.

"Kairi?" He asked confused. She averted his gaze and subconsciously hugged herself.

"It's just that . . . every time we find a keyhole, more gets revealed, and . . . I'm not sure if I want to find the truth anymore." She gazed sadly at him. "It all seems to point towards you, as the bad guy." She murmured. Riku froze. Suddenly a form barreled into him, sending him flying a few feet before slamming into a wall.

"UNGH!" He yelped as his head met wood.

"RIKU!"

"Well obviously he's the bad guy!" A boy dressed in green clothing who seemed to be hovering in the air, said sourly. "He tried to kill his best friend! And don't try to deny it man! I was there!"

-

"Well, this puts a dent into the plan wouldn't you say?" The lighter version of Sora asked chuckling.

"A large dent. It seems the girl will find out sooner then we wanted." The darker form muttered. The normal looking Sora was simply on the ground breathing harshly.

"They'd better find the keyhole soon . . . I'm getting weaker by the second." He hissed.

"Well isn't that just a shame?" A voice murmured into his ear, biting his bottom lip, Sora resisted the urge to throw an insult into the cloaked figure's face. The figure smirked and just walked up to the glowing fog that revealed what was occurring with Sora's friends and one former friend.

"I think intervention is required." The figure said smirking. "Chaos? Would you care to intervene?"

"Like I've got a bloody choice." The darker version replied sourly, whether they were split into three or not, none of them liked the cloaked man.

"I could always ask Paladin." The figure commented turning to the light form who winced slightly.

"You know what the boy's shadow control would do to me." Paladin hissed.

"All the more reason for Chaos to go." The form commented chuckling.

"Why you son of a!" Chaos growled starting forward when Paladin held him back.

"Enough." He ordered, then hissed into the other's ear; "You must help them find the keyhole, Sora is weakening by the second, I will deal with him." Paladin whispered. Chaos hesitated, before straightening with a scowl.

"Just you wait, one day we'll have you right where we want you." Chaos threatened with a growl, before vanishing. The figure chuckled.

"I look forward to it."

-

Kairi took a step back as Peter regarded her.

"Hey! I know you! You're the girl who was captured with Wendy!" He exclaimed grinning. Kairi blinked.

"Who?"

"Oh yeah!" The boy said as memory returned to him. Snapping his fingers he frowned slightly at her. "Forgot, you were knocked out the whole time weren't you?" Kairi blinked.

"What are you _talking_ about?" She whispered. Peter blinked.

"Wait- you don't know anything about?"

"That! Is enough out of you." A voice interrupted. Peter blinked and spun around.

"Oh yeah! And whose gonna stop . . . . me . . . .?" Suddenly he grinned wildly. "Sora! Hey! I heard you went demon on us because of jerk-face over there." Peter said with a jerk of his thumb at the still out of it Riku. Sora smiled slightly.

"No, not really. Just ran into . . . some difficulties." He murmured. Walking up to Peter he smiled. "Where's Tink?"

"Huh? Oh, she's keeping a watch out for pirates and stuff, like Hook could ever sneak up on me." He said grinning. Sora chuckled along with him. "Say, Sora, where'd you get the new clothes?" Peter asked, Sora glanced at himself, his black loose jeans fell past his ankles, and a dark red shirt fell over top with a black coat over that. Smiling, Sora looked back at Peter.

"Just some new accessories." Kairi blinked throughout this entire exchange.

'That's not Sora . . . it looks and acts like him . . . but whatever that is, it's not him.' She thought terrified, she didn't know how she knew, but she did. Sora then turned to her, staring into her eyes, she froze in terror, he suddenly seemed to be outlined in black, and with a malicious sneer in her direction, he broke the gaze and wandered over to Riku while Kairi tried to recover herself from whatever he had done.

"Hey . . . you okay?" Peter asked Kairi, he had noticed that her skin had suddenly gone extremely pale.

"I . . . I . . ." She stammered. Sora knelt down next to Riku.

'I could kill you now and just end it all.' The teen thought venomously as he looked Riku over, aloud he said;

"Man, you totaled him Peter." He said chuckling. Peter shrugged.

"I do what I do best to bad guys!"

"B-but!" Kairi protested. "He's not a bad guy!" This left both teens silent.

" . . . . do you know ANYTHING of what he did Sora!" Peter demanded in absolute shock.

"Hush Peter." Sora said with a sleepy sort of smile. "She'll know soon enough."

"Really? How soon?" Peter asked as Sora knelt down next to the silver haired teen again. Sora waited to reply as he held Riku's hand in his, suddenly he drew his hand back, and a black silver line followed it, when Sora had backed up several feet, the line broke, and suddenly flashed, forming the dark keyblade. Kairi paled.

- Flashback -

"SORA! SORA!" Kairi yelled as she ran towards the falling teen, she had seen him, waking up from whatever coma she had been in, she turned, just in time to see the weapon that had felled her friend, vanish. A dark sword, shaped like a key.

- End -

Taking a step back, Peter broke out of his confused gaze to look at her.

"Hey . . . what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. As soon as she gets her memories back, this will all be over." Sora murmured, back still turned to the both of them. Peter looked at Sora.

"And I repeat, when will she get them back?" Sora smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE!" Peter yelped, Sora's eyes had gone red, and the pupils had become slitted. As he sneered at them, both teens could swear they saw fangs. Sora raised the keyblade over Riku's dormant form and snarled;

"She'll get them back when I release them from his black heart!" He hissed, eagerness in his blood red eyes. "And after I kill this traitor!" And he thrust the blade down.

"_Tch, a bit melodramatic eh Chaos?"_ A voice sounded in Chaos's head as he pretended to be Sora. Time slowed to snail pace as Chaos smirked.

"_Just trying to get my point across."_

"_I'm sure your point has been made, come now, you can't kill them, if you do, Sora will die."_ The voice said smugly. Chaos scowled, then, as time resumed, the tip of the blade stopped right before Riku's chest, one inch lower and it would have pierced skin. Peter and Kairi gaped in open surprise.

"Tch." Chaos withdrew the blade, then glared at Kairi and Peter, his eyes still glowing red. "You got lucky." He snarled tossing the blade at them, it clattered to the ground, and with a quick thought, a shadow blurred his form over, before he vanished entirely. Kairi stared in shock for a few more seconds, before sinking to the ground in weariness. As she did so, the tips of her fingers touched the blade, and she glanced at it tiredly.

'Riku . . . . what's going on? I don't understand any of it?' She thought miserably. Peter was still openly gaping. Suddenly he came out of his shock and yelled;

"What was that!" Kairi didn't reply, but sighed instead.

"Excuse me . . . uhm . . ."

"Peter. Name's Peter." He supplied helpfully.

"Yes, Peter, do you know where the keyhole in this uh. . . place is?"

"Keyhole?" Peter asked scratching his head. "OH YEAH! The shiny looking thing that Sora pointed his sword thing at the last time he was here! Heck yeah, I know where that is. It's at the big tower, I'd say around . . . . . what? 900 feet in the air?"

"WHAT?" Kairi yelped, but her voice wasn't the only one. Riku has started to come to when he heard Peter's declaration.

"Oh, so you're awake now huh? Hmm . . . dunno if I should attack you or not."

"Please don't. Think of the mess you would make." A voice sounded behind them. Peter spun around and blinked.

"Hook? Where's Tink?" Peter asked in shock.

"Right here, she makes a stunning addition to a lamp doesn't she?" Hook asked holding up a candle lantern with the tiny fairy buzzing around in it. Peter scowled.

"Let her go you codfish!"

"Right after you surrender." He snarled. Suddenly the man found a sharp blade against his throat.

"Put her down before I REALLY lose my patience." A voice hissed.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled in shock. The young male stood behind Hook, his keyblade against the other's throat.

"Y-you!" Hook squeaked with disbelief. "H-how can you be!"

"I SAID put her down, or I might just kill you to silence your insubordinate tongue." Hook gulped and slowly set the lantern down. Peter instantly swooped in to grab it, and as he let the fairy out, Riku withdrew his keyblade, then kicked Hook across the room.

"Now would be a good time to leave." He suggested.

"Agreed!" Kairi, Peter and Tink (who really just jingled) said and they all vanished out of the room as Riku swung it shut and locked it behind him.

-

"Hey, maybe you're not such a bad guy anymore." Peter said grinning at Riku as they walked along the deck of the ship. Well, Peter was floating really. Tink buzzed lightly around him.

"Compliment accepted, but instead of that, can I ask you to lead us to the keyhole?" Riku replied calmly. Peter blinked.

"Heh, sure, but you have to be able to fly. And to be able to fly, you need a bit of faith, trust and . . ." He trailed off smiling at Tink.

"Pixie dust?" Riku guessed while rolling his eyes.

"Good guess man." Peter said happily. "First order of business, lets get off Hook's ship." He said glancing around. "Land should be . . ."

"That way." Riku pointed. Peter blinked.

"Huh, so it is. Okay, I'll make two trips, up we go!" He yelled as he picked up Kairi bridal style.

"What the!" She yelped as Peter carried her off. Riku scowled.

"Like hell I'll let him carry me." He muttered disgruntled, with a sigh, he opened held up his hand to the sky and whispered. "I summon thee." Instantly a ball of dark light formed above him, before forming fully, into a Wyvern heartless. It circled around for a moment, before coming to a stop in front of Riku.

"Take me to the island." He commanded the heartless. The Wyvern instantly flew up higher, circled around and passed over Riku, Riku grabbed onto its leg as it passed, and off he flew towards the island.

-

"There we are! Now I'll be right back, as soon as I fetch the other guy." Peter said cheerfully when the sound of shoes scuffing against the sand sounded behind him, drawing his dagger in a quick flash, Peter spun around and drove the dagger against the stranger, only to have the dagger stopped by Riku's index and middle finger, just a centimeter form his throat.

"Chill." Riku said dully. Peter blinked.

"What the heck is that?" He asked pointing at the Wyvern.

"A creature of darkness. Nothing more, plenty where it came from." Riku said calmly as he swung his the keyblade that was suddenly in his hand at the monster. It vanished with the swift stroke.

'He used the creature . . . then killed it?' Kairi thought horrified. 'Riku . . . . what kind of person are you? To kill without feeling anything?' Peter sighed.

"Yeah sure, whatever. So, anyway. In order to get to the tower where your uh . . . keyhole thingy is, you have to be able to fly cause I am not carrying you up that far." Peter stated firmly. "So then, the first idea, learn how to fly. I'm assuming by your summoning . . . ability, you don't have to learn." He said to Riku who nodded. "Okay then, so just the little lady." Peter smiled. "It's really easy, just think of a happy memory, have Tink give you a shot, and you're ready to fly!"

"A . . . a happy . . . _memory_?" Kairi repeated gulping. Peter nodded.

"Yep! Just a happy memory." Riku swore and glanced at Kairi.

"Kairi . . . you don't . . ."

"Yes I do." Kairi broke in firmly. "I must have a happy memory somewhere in my head." She said defiantly, then closed her eyes tightly and thought.

'There must be SOMETHING in my head that I consider happy.' Kairi through miserably. The scene of her, Riku and Sora on the beach flashed through her mind. 'No . . . I don't understand that memory, so it isn't happy.' She sighed and tried again. The scene of when she, Sora and Riku were traveling together across the worlds. 'No, that wasn't exactly happy either, I'm too confused about all that's happened to understand it.' For the next 3 minutes, memories flashed through her head, each more depressing then the last. She sighed heavily and was about to give up when another flashed into her head, one she didn't remember seeing before.

- Flashback -

(AN: I don't remember this exactly, it's been so long since I played the game… FFXI has conquered my soul. T.T;; So anyway, this is the scene of Sora and Kairi on the dock, basically the sunset before the heartless invade Destiny Islands.)

"So, tomorrow is the big day."

"I know, I'm so excited!"

"Really? I'm sort of nervous." Sora muttered laughing. He sat on the dock, feet swinging in the air.

"Why?" Kairi asked looking at him, a grin on her face.

"Well . . . it's kind of scary you know? A whole big world out there . . . one we know nothing about, it's kind of . . . you know."

"I know. I get what you mean." Kairi replied softly. "But you know, we can always come back here. This is our home, we can always come back when we want to." She said firmly. "I really believe that." Sora blinked, before laughing.

"Yeah, I do too."

- End -

Kairi's eyes opened slowly, filled with shock. She didn't remember that one! Well- she did but! Oh screw it. That memory, while it was surrounded with confusion, she knew was a happy one. The warmth of her and Sora's friendship radiated, making her feel safe and content. She nodded, this was her memory.

"Okay, I have my memory." She stated. Riku blinked at her.

'She does? Which one. . .?' Riku wondered as Peter nodded to Tink. Instantly the pixie flew around Kairi, surrounding her in a dust of powder.

"Okay, focus hard on your memory." Peter said grinning. Kairi did, and honestly, she probably would have held air sooner, if the shock of realizing her feet had left the ground did not surprise her so much, she forgot all about the memory. A thud was heard as she dropped onto the ground, butt first.

"Ouch." She grumbled, then smiled at Peter. "I can't believe I flew!" Peter laughed.

"Flew? That was hover. _This_," He commented as he started circling her overhead. "Is flying. Go ahead, try it!" Kairi blinked as Tink showered her with powder again.

"Do I need the dust all the time?" She asked looking at him.

"For the first week or so, after that it starts becoming a part of you, so you can fly all the time!" Peter said gleefully. Kairi smiled.

"Okay." And for the next 30 minutes, Kairi kept at it, until eventually she was racing Peter, and almost tying with him.

"Nice job!" Peter congratulated. "Now we can go to the tower!" Riku smiled as he stood, he had chosen to sit down on a log over in the corner as he watched Kairi learn.

"Good." Following the same ritual before, he summoned a heartless Wyvern and nodded. "Ready."

"Okay! Tink!" Peter called to the pixie who zoomed around Kairi before flying off with Peter, Riku and Kairi in tow.

-

"Okay, damn, yes. I am glad I have a Wyvern right now." Riku muttered as he glanced at the long drop.

"Not much farther." Peter said comfortingly as they flew over the roofs of London.

"Is that it?" Kairi asked pointing ahead.

"Yep. Wendy called it 'Big Ben'." Peter explained.

"I see." Riku murmured. Slowly they neared the large spire, coming close to the wall, the three of them suddenly took a 90 degree turn North, flying straight up was a challenge and a half, but Riku and the others managed it. Coming to a stop at the walkway near the top, both Peter and Kairi landed as Riku swung himself onto the bench, knowing he would need the heartless in a moment, he ordered it to stay here as he walked over to Kairi, a concerned look on his face. Her breathing was harsh as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"Wow . . . flying is harder then it looks." She muttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well we have a little more flying to go through before it's over." Peter said calmly as he glanced around. "Man, this place is so crowded, how can people live like this?" He muttered. Riku sighed. Kairi shook her head.

"Okay, I think I'm ready. Lets find the keyhole."

"So be it." With another showering of pixie dust, the three of them took off from the platform, Kairi and Riku followed the boy as he circled around the giant clocks.

"Hmm . . . which one. . .?" He wondered idly, before Riku spotted something on one of them.

"Hold it." He called. The other two stopped as Riku pointed. "Over there!" Kairi looked, and smiled slightly.

"The keyhole." She whispered and flew over, Riku in pursuit. Reaching the image, Kairi stopped, her face was stern.

"Kairi?" Riku asked glancing at her.

". . . you know . . . I'll probably regain some more of my memory if we touch the keyhole." She whispered. Riku stiffened. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." She murmured. Riku thought heavily, before sighing.

"Kairi, you deserve to know the truth, and while at this point I'm too much of a coward to tell you, you deserve to find out what really happened." He whispered. "So yes, I think we should keep finding keyholes, and I think we should keep unlocking your memories, they might be the key to getting back Sora." Riku whispered. Kairi blinked at him, then smiled softly, and nodded. Riku, with his free hand, grabbed hers, and they placed it on the keyhole together.

**Disclaimer: I know you hate me. :D**

**Lol, just joking, really, I just wanted to imitate a cliff hanger . . . mwa hahaha. Thus, this is the FAKE disclaimer. :)**

Instantly a flash of light cleared the area. Peter yelped as the bright light struck his eyes and backed up a little, then stopped when he realized he had passed through an image . . . of himself.

"WHAT THE?" He yelped, Kairi and Riku turned to see the ghostly images as the ghost Sora raised the keyblade and sealed the keyhole. Then the image vanished. Both of Sora's friends held their breaths as the keyhole began to slowly vanished, a moment passed, then another . . . before Kairi sighed.

"I guess this one was a dud." She whispered turning in the air. That's when she got the shock of her life. "EEK!"

"Ow, ow! Eardrums Kairi eardrums!" A ghost version of Sora yelped as he clapped his hands over his ears. Riku gaped in shock. Peter blinked as he flew up to the ghost version.

"Wow, dude, you look . . . dead." He finished lamely. Sora laughed. Kairi and Riku both blinked at Sora, he looked different then the last two times . . . more . . . _solid._ Sora grinned at the other two.

"Hey took you long enough, I thought I was gonna die for sure this time." He muttered rubbing his arm.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked in surprise. Sora shook his head.

"Sorry, running out of time." He smiled. "Listen, Riku, don't worry about the whole thing between us, it's over and done with, and if you want to apologize, go to the next keyhole, there's one in Traverse Town, at the water fountain! Crap I gotta go now! See you there!" Sora said cheerfully before vanishing. Riku and Kairi gaped. There was a mild silence, before . . .

"What in the nine hells?" Riku whispered.

"You're telling me." Peter muttered.

Disclaimer: Okay, real disclaimer. I do not own KH, I only own the plot. :D


End file.
